


Sitting Near the Sea Shore

by Carolina30363



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post quest.<br/>Someone is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Near the Sea Shore

Are you happy?   
I need to know it.

Are you whole?   
Are you healed?  
Did you forgive me?  
Once someone told me that when you love you prefer your lover’s joy to your own.  
I thought he was wrong. I was a fool.

You probably hate me now. I left you, I didn’t tell you that I was ill and that I wanted to go.  
But I had to. I had to.  
You deserved life, light and happiness and I was death, darkness and sorrow.  
Are you happy?  
I hope you are.  
Once someone told me that love is enough.  
I thought he was wrong. I was a fool.

Love gave me the strength to choose for you  
and gives me now the strength to go on.  
Are you happy?  
I know you are.  
And I’m here, sitting near the sea shore, waiting for your smile, waiting for your love, waiting for you.   
And you will came.

Once someone told me that love can’t last forever.  
He was a fool.


End file.
